


1940

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [4]
Category: L.A. Quartet - James Ellroy
Genre: American History, Communauté : obscur échange, Cultural References, Français | French, Historical, Historical References, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer :</b> Danny Upshaw appartient à James Ellroy. Je me permets de le lui emprunter pour quelques lignes, en l'entourant de personnages originaux, mais il n'est pas à moi pour autant…</p><p> </p><p>Je n'ai pas pu lire le livre depuis un bout de temps, aussi j'espère ne pas être trop OOC, et je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas… de même pour les erreurs historiques, bien que j'aie fait beaucoup de recherches, je ne suis pas à l'abri !</p>
    </blockquote>





	1940

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Danny Upshaw appartient à James Ellroy. Je me permets de le lui emprunter pour quelques lignes, en l'entourant de personnages originaux, mais il n'est pas à moi pour autant…
> 
>  
> 
> Je n'ai pas pu lire le livre depuis un bout de temps, aussi j'espère ne pas être trop OOC, et je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas… de même pour les erreurs historiques, bien que j'aie fait beaucoup de recherches, je ne suis pas à l'abri !

Toutes les filles veulent voir _Autant en emporte le vent_ en décembre 1939, et les camarades de Danny y emmènent leurs copines les uns après les autres. Danny y va début janvier, seul. Il aurait bien proposé à une fille mais elles l'ont toutes déjà vu. Après coup un de ses copains, Mick, lui dit qu'il serait bien venu, mais bon, c'est trop tard.

En 1940 on écoute déjà pas mal la radio. On s'intéresse à ce qui se passe dans le monde. Enfin, en Europe. Danny écoute avec les autres, généralement chez Mick, qui possède sa propre radio. Ils ont tous quinze, seize ans, ces garçons entassés les uns sur les autres, et ils rient et ils racontent plein de choses sur leurs copines lorsque le poste est éteint. Danny n'a pas de copine, et apparemment Mick non plus vu les regards qu'il lance, qu'il lui lance aussi. Il aime bien Mick.

A l'école il s'en sort plutôt bien. Il ne se fait pas passer à tabac si souvent que ça. Encore quelques années, et il rentrera dans l'école de police, pour devenir inspecteur. Inspecteur au LAPD. Pas pour tabasser les autres, non. Pour résoudre des enquêtes. Inspecteur Danny Upshaw.

Mick l'appelle Philip Marlowe, depuis qu'ils en ont parlé. Il achète _Le Grand Sommeil_ dès qu'il peut pour mieux comprendre et, oui, il veut bien être Marlowe, même si Marlowe n'est pas au LAPD, lui. Il essaye même de fumer des Camels. Chandler et Marlowe deviennent presque de véritables obsessions, qu'il peut au moins partager avec Mick, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déménage, en tout cas. Ce sera fait fin 1940, en novembre.

Entre temps, ils lisent _Adieu, ma jolie_ , et retrouvent à la fois Chandler et Marlowe pour leur plus grand bonheur. En octobre, ils vont voir _Le Dictateur_ ensemble. Ils rient beaucoup. Mick paraît tout de même un peu soucieux. Préoccupé par cette sale guerre. Mais bon, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils y soient mêlés.

Mick part donc en novembre. Il passe une dernière fois chez Danny, et le salue d'une grande tape dans le dos. Ce soir là, Danny n'a pas faim, bizarrement. Mais bon, il a d'autres amis. Bientôt, il n'y pensera plus. A part quand il retournera au cinéma, en mai 1941, voir _Citizen Kane_ , un film que Mick aurait bien aimé.

1940\. Marlowe, LAPD, radio, Chaplin, Europe, Mick. Tout peut être rapporté à Mick, en fait. Une fois, un gars de sa classe demande à Danny, d'un air moqueur, si Mick est "sa copine". Il lui file un coup de poing et se fait passer à tabac. Il oubliera ça dans quelques mois, quand Mick ne sera plus là.

Il se trouve d'autres copains, et travaille dur pour entrer au LAPD. 1940, c'est terminé. A part pour la radio qu'il écoute encore et les Chandler qu'il lit toujours, et toutes les choses à L.A. qui n'ont pas changé. A part ça, Danny Upshaw efface 1940 et Mick de sa mémoire, et attend de devenir inspecteur, attend très patiemment. Inspecteur Danny Upshaw. Le badge lui paraît loin. Mais pas tant que ça.


End file.
